Raining Night
by Wings-chan
Summary: “How troublesome… What do you think of me, Ino? If it would interest me…” His voice sounded irritated and a sign confirmed this only more. He wanted nothing more than his sleep. He didn‘t ask for more at all. [ShikaIno]


**Read:** This is the written story of my ShikaIno Doujinshi "Raining Night" on D It's only the first part, because I'm too lazy in translating and I don't know if it's even to understand. I hope so. I'm translating it from German into English. So, sorry my English isn't that good °

Please review.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Raining Night - Oneshot**

**Part One**

**©**** Wings-chan**

It was pouring and it didn't look like it would stop to rain soon. At a time like that two persons, who had finished their mission, were on the way back to their homeland village, when the strong rain had surprised them. To their luck the next village was not far away, in order to find an accommodation for the night.

The two persons, a young man and a young woman, were already drenched to the skin because of the rain. Their hair hung simply steep down and a part stucked at the face. This weather was not really what they had expected. Actually they had to be already back in their homeland village in this night again, but now they wouldn't do it in time. It was simply only annoying, as the young man always tended to say it.

After a short time they found a suitable accommodation in this small village, which was also not particularly expensive. "Shikamaru… finally a roof over the head." Said the companion of the young man. She had long, blond hair, which was bound together to a pony tail. Her name was Ino.

Inside they were expected by a lighter shock, when they spoke with the man, who rented the rooms.

"Only one room is free."

Shikamaru saw to Ino and noticed that this did not fit at all for her. A room for both of them… that would be troublesome. But he did not want to run in the rain also, until they found another accommodation. Before she could say something he gave the man an answer. "We take it!" Surprised and a bit shocked the blond one saw to him. She wanted to say something, but Shikamaru went upstairs, after he had taken the key for the room, and left her no time to yell at him what all this should be. He put the key into the door and opened it immediately. Inside another surprise expected the two of them.

"A double bed?" Ino couldn't understand this. That here could not be true, could it? How should she sleep in a bed together with Shikamaru? After all he was a man and she a woman.

"How troublesome…" Was Shikamarus answer to that. It would become still more troublesome, than he had thought about it. After all he knew Ino. She would make big trouble over it. But to his surprise she did nothing at all, she opened the next door in the room. Probably the bath, thought the Nara.

"I go first in the bath."

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru sighed. That was now already too troublesome. He wanted only to lie down and sleep. The bed looked also too inviting. He let his body fall on it and closed the eyes. A short nap would not harm, until Ino was out from the bath. Because he knew that she wouldn't let him sleep any longer. He didn't care for his wet clothes. The only thing that he wanted was to sleep.

Meanwhile in the bath Ino took of her clothes, which stucked at her body, and put them for drying on the heating. She went in the shower and turned on the water. A pleasant warmth streamed through her body, so that the cold of the rain went away from her.

"That feels nice. Hmm…" How much had she missed this. Now she could wash off the dirt and the blood of their last mission too. She did not think about much things at all, what would expect her this night, when she turned off the water and went out from the shower. The next problem came at once. Her clothes were still wet. No wonder they wouldn't be dry so fast. To her luck two towels from the accommodation hung there and she took one, the other one she left for Shikamaru in the bath. Ino dried herself easily, her hair was still a bit wet, and wrapped the towel around her body. Did she has to leave the bath like that? Shame raised in her. But she could not stay the whole time in the bath, Shikamaru wanted to take a shower too. He hadn't become less wet than her. Don't be a coward Ino, she encourage herself and pushed the door open in order to find a sleeping Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…" He could not sleep in his wet clothes here. He would still catch cold.

"WAKE UP SHIKAMARU NARA!" Ino cried, her temper appeared once again. Shikamaru waked up from his easy sleep, he opened his eyes slowly and blushed at the sight, which was offered to him there.

"Ino?" He believed to dream, than to see her dressed only in a towel. That had to be a dream.

"Why you looking so?" His strange view had not escaped her eyes. For someone like him it was very unusual, because he didn't lose his composure so easily. She couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks also. It was embarrassing to stand nearly naked here. Never had a guy seen her so bare.

"Nothing…" Shikamaru didn't look at her, turned his head only to the side. What was with him? Why did he lose his composure?

"My clothes are wet. Don't look at me like that."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Go and take a shower too. Or do you want to get sick?"

"How troublesome…" It did bring nothing at all to argue with her. Much too troublesome. He went to the bath and let the door slam in the lock. Ino stayed alone in the room and stepped to the window, in order to see outside. "Oh. It's still raining." She realized. In a weather like this one was happy to have a roof over the head.

At the same time in the bath, when the door behind Shikamaru was fallen with a bang in the lock, the young Nara blushed again at the sight, which was offered to his eyes.

Inos clothes.' Everything lay there. Her upper section, the skirt up to her BH and her slip. Therefore she wore nothing under the towel. The thought let him blush again. He shook his head fast, in order to loose these thoughts and it succeeded a little bit. He got rid of his clothes, which he let fall to the floor, and went under the shower to feel the warm wet.

How troublesome… I want only sleep.' He thought irritated. He knew that he wouldn't get so easy sleep. Not with Ino in the same bed. Perhaps he had to sleep on the floor. No one knew what she had on her mind. After a short time he turned the water tap off, went out from the shower and took the second towel to wrap it around his hips. He did not even make himself the trouble to dry his body first, because it was way too troublesome.

Back in the room Ino solidified, when she had turned away from the window and saw at Shikamaru, who had just come in the room. She blushed. He also stood there with a towel around his hips and his bright chest stood to the looks.

Wow.' Ino thought as she caught herself with the thought to call him sexy. He looked really hot standing there in such a way. The wet hair hung him in the face, some water drops found their way over his male chest down, where she could only guess what was under it.

"Ino… I… well… what I wanted to say…" He didn't knew why he suddenly began to flag. He didn't even speak out one correct sentence. What was only the matter with him? He couldn't even see Ino in the face without blushing. Ino sat down on the bed and started to talk before he could say more.

"You don't have to say something. We are both grown up. We know each other for such a long time. It doesn't matter for me. But…" A grin face was see on Inos face and it didn't mean anything good. "…blow you do something indecent, Shikamaru. I think you know what you get then…"

The Nara believed he misheard this. Did she really think he would do such a thing?

"How troublesome… What do you think of me, Ino? If it would interest me…" His voice sounded irritated and a sign confirmed this only more. He wanted nothing more than his sleep. He didn't ask for more at all.

"When it's like that… Good night, Shikamaru…" Without losing more words Ino lifted up the blanket of the bed, in order to lie down and turn her back to Shikamaru.

Do I spin now? What was that?' Shikamaru didn't understand the world any longer. He had expected another reaction of her, but not that one. Rather that she would bawl or hit him, but not that she acted so calm and showed him the cold shoulder.

Is this really Ino? Maybe she is ill. She acts different than before. Who can still understand this?' He didn't understand it. Women are troublesome…' To ask what was the matter of this was troublesome. So that was why he didn't do it. Shikamaru sat down on the other side of the double bed, but held distance to Ino when he came under the blanket too.

Damn, I can't sleep…' Ino didn't know why she acted like this in front of him. She really wanted to sleep, but it did not succeed what was all because of him.

He looks so damn sweet with only a towel and this naked body.' Shortly after this she hit herself internal for such thoughts. Damn, what I'm thinking?' What was the matter with her? She hadn't had ever such thoughts about Shikamaru, even not that she would call him ever sexy. But she had to admit that he looked really hot with open hair and nearly nothing at the body.

"Are you angry, Ino?" Shikamaru stared at the ceiling as he asked her this. He could not explain to himself her strange behaviour in a other way. Perhaps he had hurt her with what he had said before? So strong she always did she wasn't. And he knew it.

"Ino?" When she did not give him an answer, he turned his view to her. Her body trembled easily under the blanket.

"Everything okay, Ino?"

"…"

"Ino?" She did not want to answer him, but the trembling of her body did not stop.

"Is it cold? You are trembling…"

"No, I don't." Finally she gave him an answer, even if it was not the one which he had counted. She couldn't fool him and she knew it. Even if it was sometimes too troublesome he always would worry about her. Nevertheless they were team comrades, much more they were friends.

"You don't have to act like this, Ino." The Nara sighed and lifted the blanket up.

"Come here!" He didn't want that she felt cold and possibly caught a cold after that.

Shikamaru… Wondered at his sudden offer Ino saw to her team comrade and shortly after that she cuddled herself to his chest wrapped in the warm blanket.

"Thank you!"


End file.
